


Fantastic Beasts for the Chosen One

by TransJasper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Harry Has a Zoo, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransJasper/pseuds/TransJasper
Summary: Since before Harry was even born, he had powerful beings watching over him. For each birthday, and once before he was even born, the ones who oversee all gift him one single gift. A gift that no one can take from him.I was rewatching charmed and the episode where the powers kept gifting them for the pregnancy came on, and I was like oh hey, inspiration. Like, oh yes, let's give Harry, darling, sweet Harry, terrifying beasts. Every. Year. And make it so no one can take them from him.We start with something relatively tame tho so don't worry lmao





	Fantastic Beasts for the Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold, baby boys first animal in his hoard (zoo)

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, hear the blood rushing through her veins. A strangled gasp left her lips, already backing out of the kitchen, the sight leaving her in fear. "Ja-JAMES!"

"Lily-flower? Are you okay? Oh god, are you in labor? Is the baby coming?" He shouted, already tearing down the stairs in their home, in his haste, tripping on the fourth to last stair and falling flat on his ass. He rushed to stand back up, shaking off the pain and making his way to wear his beautiful wife was standing, eyes wide and wand in hand.

"Lily," he asked, his handing coming to gently cup her face. "Are you okay?"

"Loo-look in the kitchen for me would you? Just be quiet and slow about it, okay? Tell me I'm not losing my mind." Lily smiled shakily, pushing her husband in the direction of the doorway. 

He looked at her, the confusion clear on his face before deciding to humor his clearly shaken wife. "Okay Lils, slow and quiet, right?" 

He made his way over to the doorway, less than a few feet away from the two, before slipping his wand into his hand and gripping it comfortably. He took a few steps into the room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

But then he saw it.

It being an ape looking creature with long, thin, silvery hair with deep, soulful eyes.

A demiguise. With a bow around its throat made out of a highly expensive looking fabric the color of blood and a piece of parchment with a wax seal attached. 

What.

The.

Fuck.

He nodded to the beast, before hightailing it out back to his wife.

He smiled, or at least tryed to, grimacing more like, trying to comfort his wife in some way. "Either we're both hallucinating," he paused and exhaled a shaky breath, "or there really is a demiguise in our kitchen. With a note," he finished faintly.

"Should we contact Dumbledore? I mean, someone obviously broke into our house, left a demiguise of all things, and then just - what? Leaves?" Lily frowned, her brows drawing together, all the possibilities, good or bad, rushing through her mind.

James thought about it for a moment, his thoughts drifting back to the note hanging from it's neck. He sighed, shaking his head. "We’ll see what the note says first. After that, probably."

They stared at each other for a moment, talking with just a look, before James turned back to the doorway and putting up a barrier the beast couldn’t get through. "Accio note?" He tried, hoping something so simple would work.

And to his surprise, and pleasure, the parchment came flying at him. Using one of the fabric coasters sitting in a small pile in the hallway to the living room, he grabbed it from the air, giving the beast one last look before going back to his wife. Setting it down on the dining table, the two looked it over without touching it. They glanced at each other for a second, Lily then throwing a barrier up in front of them and James saying the words to have the note open on its own and casting a couple stronger spells to see if there were anything harmful laced through the paper. 

"Good," asked James.

Lily nodded smiling faintly at him. "Ya, we're good."

Lily reached down to pick it up, the barrier falling as her hand went through it. She read the first few lines, brows drawing together in confusion. "To Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she read. "We mean you no harm. In fact, the Demiguise is a gift. A gift for your darling son, one who is beloved by Others more than you will ever know. The Demiguise does not currently have a name, but be sure to let your child choose when he is old enough. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Sincerely, Others."

Her hands shook as she moved to place the note back onto the table.

"Now what," James asked faintly.

Now what, indeed, she thought

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any creature recommendations lmk please lol
> 
> Also
> 
> What do y'all think about names that are horribly ordinary 
> 
> Bob the Demiguise  
> Bella the Runespoor  
> Daisy the leithifold
> 
>  
> 
> Like I think it'd be hilarious


End file.
